Barbarian
Description: Barbarians are brave, even reckless warriors, and their great strength and heartiness makes them well suited for adventure. Barbarians scornfully reject the fighter traditions of arms training and discipline, instead tapping into a powerful rage that makes them stronger, tougher, and better able to withstand attacks. They only have the energy for a few such displays per day, but it is usually sufficient. Constant exposure to danger also gives barbarians a sort of "sixth sense," a preternatural ability to sense danger and dodge attacks, and their running stamina is legendary. Alignment restrictions: any non-lawful, Barbarians are unable to progress in levels if their alignment ever becomes lawful Hit die: d12 Proficiencies: armor (light, medium), shields, weapons (martial, simple) Skill points: int modifier x 4 at 1st level: 4 + int modifier each additional level Skills: craft armor, craft trap, craft weapon, discipline, heal, intimidate, listen, lore, parry, ride, taunt Unavailable feats: brew potion, craft wand, curse song, divine might, divine shield, extra music, extra turning, lingering song, quicken spell, scribe scroll, spell focus, weapon specialization These general feats cannot be selected when taking a level of barbarian. Primary saving throw(s): fortitude Base attack bonus: +1/level Level progression Epic Barbarian The epic barbarian is a furious warrior who can cut his opponents to ribbons with awe-inspiring ease. He is the very incarnation of rage. '''Hit die: d12 Skill points: 4 + int modifier Bonus feats: The epic barbarian gains a bonus feat every four levels after 20th. In other words, at levels 24, 28, 32, 36, and 40. Epic bonus feats: armor skin, devastating critical, epic damage reduction, epic prowess, epic toughness, epic weapon focus, mighty rage, overwhelming critical, superior initiative, terrifying rage, thundering rage Unavailable epic feats: automatic quicken spell, automatic silent spell, automatic still spell, bane of enemies, construct shape, dragon shape, epic spell penetration, epic spell: dragon knight, epic spell: epic mage armor, epic spell: epic warding, epic spell: greater ruin, epic spell: hellball, epic spell: mummy dust, epic weapon specialization, great smiting, improved ki strike 4, improved ki strike 5, improved sneak attack, improved spell resistance, improved stunning fist, lasting inspiration, outsider shape, planar turning, undead shape These epic general feats cannot be selected when taking a level of barbarian. Epic Barbarian level progression Prestige class tips *Barbarians make powerful blackguards and weapon masters. *The dragon disiple class adds constitution and strength, increasing the attack bonus, damage inflicted, hit points, and rage duration. *The pale master class adds survivability to the barbarian class, augmenting the utility of the barbarian's high hit points by increasing armor class and providing immunity to critical hits. Notes *While barbarians do not receive armor proficiency (heavy), they do not lose any abilities or receive any penalties if they do take the feat and wear heavy armor. *Mighty rage and greater rage stack, usually capping the magic bonus to constitution and strength without any items. *Terrifying rage can be taken as soon as the barbarian acquires greater rage (level 15). Only the base intimidate requirement needs to be met to qualify -- being an epic barbarian is not required. *Barbarian fast movement does not stack with haste or monk speed.